Our Secret
by Grimnir Esjay
Summary: [High School AU, Rated M for Themes of Incest and Sex] Ritsuka and Shiori were step-siblings that have been adopted by Romani and Leona Archiman, but growing up the two have had growing feelings for one another but they chose to keep it hidden. But now that the two are in their teens, that is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Inside the A little boy with black hair and blue eyes made his way downstairs inside the orphanage. As soon as he got there he met an older woman with light blue eyes and dark brown hair waiting for him downstairs._

_"Hello there, you must be Fujimaru Ritsuka-kun?" She asked with a kind little boy, Ritsuka, shyly nodded while she knelt__._

_"Well_ nice to meet you," She smiled as she ruffled his hair." My name is Leona, from now on I'll be your mom."__

_"M-Mom?" Ritsuka asked his eyes wide in happiness. He lost his original parents in an accident and since then he had hoped to find a new family since then._

_"Yup_ now come on," She cheerfully said offering his hand. "Let's go meet your dad and sister!"__

_'A father and an older sister?' Ritsuka thought happily. Eventually, the two made their way into a hallway and found an older male with light __auburn hair__ and green eyes talking to a little girl with auburn hair and light brown eyes._

_He_ knew that girl, Hashimoto Shiori. She was a few months younger than Ritsuka and she too lost her parents in an accident.__

_"Romani_ I found him," Leona told the older male. He turned around and smiled at Ritsuka as well.__

_"Hello __there Ritsuka. My name is Romani Archiman, but you can call me dad from now on."_

_He ruffled Shiori's hair and smiled at him._

_"And this is Hashimoto Shiori, from now on you two will be siblings."_

_It was from that moment, Ritsuka and Shiori started living with the Archimans as step-siblings._

* * *

**Ten years later.**

Ritsuka, now a 17-year-old young man, let out a yawn as he stepped out of bed.

'_It's the same old dream,_' Ritsuka muttered as he took a shower and put on his uniform. '_I always end up dreaming about the day we met._'

Heading downstairs, he then saw her.

Wearing the girls variant of his own uniform, her light auburn hair reached up to her shoulders with a side ponytail on the side. Her light brown eyes met with his with mild curiosity.

It was Shiori, her Step-Sister.

"Oh morning Ritsuka," She said calmly as she finished breakfast. "Father left earlier and so did Mother for work but she did leave us some food for lunch."

"Oh okay," Ritsuka sheepishly nodded as he sat down. He watched Shiori grab her bag and her shoes. "You're heading off now?"

"Yeah," She said not bothering to meet his eyes.

"You don't wanna go together?" He asked, after all, both his school and her school were not that far apart.

"No need," She shook her head. "I'm meeting up with Gucchan-senpai and Mash before class anyway."

"I-alright," Ritsuka said turning his attention to his food instead as Shiori left. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed that they won't get to go to school together.

Ever since they were adopted by the Archimans they were inseparable, but upon reaching middle school the two slowly drifted apart to the point that Shiori chose a different school compared to the one Ritsuka was in.

Ritsuka tried to understand but when he asked Shiori would just avoid the question or change the topic altogether. But at the same time, he was just glad that she chose to be in a separate school.

Because by the time Middle school had ended there was a strange and dangerous feeling that he started to have around his stepsister.

in his eyes, she had turned from that little girl who was fond of watching the Magical Girl Musashi (something she still does at present mind you), into a beautiful young woman. Eventually, he would find himself annoyed and in worse cases agitated at the idea of her getting close with the other boys. At first he passed it off as just a case of him being a protective brother as he was the older one, but eventually, he began to suspect that this wasn't just being overprotective and it was something he'll never admit.

"That's the fifth sigh today Ritsuka," His friend told him as they gathered around for lunch. He had a brooding look with messy white hair and light brown eyes as he looked at Ritsuka. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"It's nothing Kadoc," Ritsuka shook his head as they ate lunch.

"Did you get dumped or Something?" His other friend said, he had a stoic look on his face and had white hair that reached up to his shoulders and light brown eyes with one of his bangs covering his other eye.

"Yeah sounds about what Ritsuka would do," Kadoc laughed.

"Oh shut up both of you," Ritsuka rolled his eyes as the two laughed.

"Sorry, I'm late!" The fourth member of their group arrived, he had nearly fixed blond hair and light green eyes behind a pair of glasses. "I had to lecture another student whom I caught smoking...but I sort of lost the spine to do it..."

"Seriously?" The three of them looked at the fourth member. "You need to man up already Henry."

"I know..." Henry trailed off.

This was the group Ritsuka was in and these were his friends.

Kadoc Zemlupus, while he constantly gets into arguments with Ritsuka over the smallest petty things the two of them are what you can consider the closest thing as best friends though neither one of them would want to admit that.

Galahad Alter Du Lac, while a notorious Playboy he does get along well with the group and while he also bickers with Ritsuka and Kadoc, he genuinely cares for them just as the two care for him.

And lastly, Henry Jekyll, who is possibly the nicest member of the group and a student council member. While he is a bit shy and awkward at times he does serve as a middle man between the three and tries to stop any fights or arguments between the others.

"Say do you guys want to go to the arcade?" Ritsuka asked the three of them as their classes had ended.

"Sorry Ritsuka-kun," Henry shook his head and gave him an apologetic smile. "I still have student council work that needs to be done."

"I have a date with a Girl from Class D so I'll have to pass too," Galahad added.

"What happened to the girl from Class C?" Kadoc raised an eyebrow at her.

"We broke up." He let out a yawn.

"After two weeks?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yup."

"You Womanizing Bastard." Ritsuka, Henry and Kadoc said in unison.

Later in the Arcade Ritsuka and Kadoc took turns playing games. Between the four of them, the two are arguably the best when it comes to Video Games.

"Man sure is boring without the two," Kadoc muttered as he and Ritsuka sat on a bench near the vending machine as both of them bought drinks.

"Yeah," Ritsuka let out a yawn. "What if we joined a club to kill time."

"Hmm?" Kadoc turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. From the corner of his eye, Ritsuka saw him watch a grey-haired girl their age with light blue eyes and was struggling with a Crane Game, interestingly she's wearing the same uniform as they were.

"Do you want to help her?" Ritsuka asked.

"I don't know..." Kadoc said awkwardly. "I mean it probably comes off as rude to her."

"We won't know until we find out," Ritsuka said with a chuckle and a pat on his back.

"Alright fine." Kadoc stood up and headed towards her. Nearby Ritsuka spotted a Crane Game with other stuffed toys, one of which was a cat or squirrel hybrid called Fou from one of the shows that Shiori watches.

"Well it won't hurt to try and give her a gift," Ritsuka muttered as he made a beeline towards the Crane Game. "It's not like there's a hidden meaning in it anyway."

* * *

**Our Secret**

* * *

Due to the Jobs that their parents have, it was a common theme for both of them to come home late or even not be around in general.

Shiori understood that since the two have to work for their sake but as a result, it leads to several awkward nights with Ritsuka. It wasn't because she hated him, but it's only for her sake as being with him tends to give her these feelings.

Something she shouldn't even feel for her brother, while the two of them aren't related by blood it was still wrong. It was something that she'd discovered during their middle school, she tried her best to suppress it as much as possible but as Ritsuka changed from that little boy into a handsome young man she couldn't control it anymore.

So, as a result, she chose to enroll in a different school instead. And slowly distance herself to Ritsuka.

"Talk about a cruel joke," Shiori muttered as she watched TV in silence. "To think my first love would be my own Step Brother."

She looked at the clock and decided to head off and buy dinner, following her policy on keeping her distance she goes and eats outside, something that Ritsuka also does on his own.

But as soon as she got into the door, it opened to reveal Ritsuka holding a bag of food and wait? Is that a Fou Plushie?

"Oh hey looks like I made it on time." Ritsuka smiled as he entered, he handed the bag of food to Shiori. "Can you hold this for me?"

"Uh yeah sure," She cautiously said as she held the bag, immediately upon seeing him her heart started to beat faster than running a marathon.

'_There it is again,_' She thought bitterly as she watched Ritsuka prepare dinner. '_Why did I fall for you of all people..._'

"What's the occasion?" Shiori said faking a giggle.

"Hmm? Nothing much," Ritsuka smiled. "I just wanted to have dinner with my little sister for a change."

'Please don't smile at me like that.' She thought. 'It's only making it worse.'

"And the Plushie?" She asked eyeing the Fou plushie.

"For you." He said as he set down the food.

"Huh?" She asked slightly taken by surprise.

"I sort of just did that out of nowhere and well decided to get you that," Ritsuka made an awkward laugh. "Especially since you liked these kinds of things."

"Oh okay..." She trailed off and picked up the stuffed toy. "T-thank you..."

She smiled and gave it a hug, and when he wasn't looking, a kiss.

'It's probably just out of kindness but a gift from him.' She thought, getting slightly giddy.

"Come on," Ritsuka called her. "Let's have dinner."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So a while back I wrote a two-part skit series about this fanfic where Ritsuka and Gudako, whom I named Shiori Hashimoto in this fanfic, are step-siblings and are in an incest relationship as a sort of experiment and see if it will work. And to my surprise it caught the attention and here's the story version of it.

Cover Picture: reddit-.-com-r-FGOcomics-comments-b7k24d-ritsuka_skinship-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.1**

* * *

Shiori woke up and found the Cath Palug stuffed toy next to her.

"Ah good morning," She smiled at the stuffed toy which and gave it a hug. "Another normal day for us then."

She got up, took a bath and changed into her uniform. She gave herself one last look at the mirror and smiled, making her way downstairs to her surprise she saw Ritsuka preparing breakfast.

"Oh hey," She asked slightly surprised, firstly since Ritsuka was more of a night person, mostly since she can hear Ritsuka listen to music while studying and at times when she goes to the toilet she's find the door to this room slightly open to find Ritsuka focused on studying. The downside for being a night person is that he's oversleeps and at times Shiori has to wake him up to make sure he won't end up getting late for Class. Another is that their mother cooks food for them both breakfast and lunch, while both of them are capable enough of cooking dinner. Their mother still insists because she likes to cook.

"Mother and Father left early and I offered to cook for a change of pace," Ritsuka explained as he continued to cook.

"I made breakfast for us there," Ritsuka nodded to the table before them. "I'm just preparing lunch for both of us."

"Well then what's for breakfast," Shiori giggled as she sat down, but as she was about to eat Ritsuka called out.

"Hey wait!" He said quickly turning to Shiori taking her by surprise.

"Why what's wrong?" She asked slightly confused.

"At least wait for me to finish that way we can eat together," Ritsuka said with an embarrassed smile. "We hardly get a chance to eat together save for dinner so I thought maybe spend time together like this?"

"Oh." Shiori said as she felt her cheeks heat up. While it's true that they rarely eat together save for dinner time, it was mostly to avoid seeing Ritsuka for the obvious reasons. But she never expected he'd be affected by it that much.

'_Maybe he wants to—_' Shiori thought, but she mentally slapped herself as she quietly watched Ritsuka finish preparing their lunches. '_No, knowing him he just wants to spend time as siblings._'

Eventually Ritsuka sat down and smiled at Shiori.

"Thanks for waiting for me," He smiled as they both quietly ate in silence.

'_Okay…this is way more awkward than I expected._' Shiori thought. She expected maybe a slightly lively conversation between the two of them but here they were just eating their breakfast in silence, she wanted to leave and head to school already but it was too early for her to find any justifiable reason.

Not to mention a part of her is actually enjoying this.

"This is actually not how I expected things," Ritsuka muttered with a sheepish laugh.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I just thought maybe we can spent time and talk or something," Ritsuka said awkwardly.

"I mean it's not so bad," Shiori gave him a slightly reassuring smile. "I mean yeah it is a bit awkward compared to what we used to do back then."

"Like watching those Magical Girl Musashi series?" Ritsuka teased her.

"Hey that's an amazing series!" Shiori pouted, earning an amused laugh from him.

"I never said it was bad though," Risuka defended as he laughed.

"You seem to be in a good mood Senpai," her junior, a first year with light purple hair that covers one of her eyes as she wore a pair of black glasses. She gave her a smile as she they ate lunch on the rooftop.

"Wait Really?"

"Yes," her senior, a third year with silky dark brown hair done in a single braid while wearing a pair of glasses as she gave her a bored look. "You have this stupid look on your face when something nice happens to you."

"I guess something did nice happen," Shiori giggled.

These two girls were her friends, her junior was Mash Kyrielight and her senior was Yu Miaoyi, the two of them have been Shiori's closest friends, though Yu didn't admit it very much.

"Why what happened?" Mash asked as they ate.

"Not much," Shiori continued with a smile, while the two have been close friends with her since the start of the School Year. Shiori hasn't told them about her brother or the fact that she is also in love with him.

"You brought lunch today?" Yu asked eyeing the lunch box that Shiori carried. Usually she just buys lunch rather than bring one herself.

"Oh yeah my mom made it for me today," Shiori lied, she usually kept the existence of her brother a secret. Mostly since she didn't want to hint that she liked him by gushing about him.

"That looks good," Mash said looking at it.

"Yeah she's a good cook," Shiori commented trailing off. '_Sorry but I don't want them to know about how I feel about you._'

* * *

**Our Secret**

* * *

Shiori found Ritsuka at home earlier today, and much like before their parents were arriving home late. As a result, the two of them ate dinner in silence once more, as Ritsuka cleaned the dishes Shiori went up and took a shower.

"Maybe I should take up cooking lessons from Mother," Ritsuka commented as he finished cleaning the dishes. Thinking that Shiori had finished taking a bath, he opened the door and found Shiori wearing nothing but a towel and was drying her hair.

Ritsuka for a brief moment just stared at Shiori's figure. Back when they were younger they used to take baths together so he was used to seeing her naked, but they eventually stopped doing so by the time they reached middle school, and the first thing that came into his mind was the fact that a lot had changed in Shiori physically. Namely in her chest and waist area.

Realizing that Ritsuka had been staring his face went red and muttered a quick apology and hurried towards his own room.

'_What the hell is wrong with you._' Ritsuka mentally lectured himself as he sat down on his bed as the image of a half-naked Shiori burned within his mind. '_She's your sister you're not supposed to look at her like that!_'

It wasn't the fact he saw his stepsister that troubled him, after all he had taken baths with her long ago, it was the fact that he felt an erection from that sight. He let out a disgusted sigh at himself.

'_Why?_' Ritsuka thought bitterly. '_Of all the people I had to fall in love it was my own step-sister?_'

He stood up and made his way into the bathroom. Hoping that Shiori wasn't in the bathroom, luckily enough she was already gone.

"Thank God," Ritsuka muttered as he got inside the bathroom. "Maybe after this I should a nice cold bath would help snap the sense out—"

His eyes then fell on Shiori's underwear that remained in the bathroom, likely by accident. For a moment he contemplated, while this wasn't the first time Ritsuka had masturbated to the image of Shiori in his head, something that he was greatly ashamed of, he had never went as far as to use her own undergarments.

Eventually, all remaining reasons he had left him and eventually grabbed it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well if the Mature Rating for this series didn't give it away that this is a R-18 Fanfic then this chapter should warn you that the next one will result in my first attempt to writing a lemon in the next chapter.

In advance I apologize for the Lemon in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Chapter 2.2**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry in advance for the poorly written Lemon.**

* * *

Shiori was breathing heavily as she lay in her bed, she didn't even bother to change her clothes after she saw Ritsuka flee to his room in a panic after seeing her naked by accident.

'_Stupid Ritsuka,_' She said as she continued to smell an old shirt she took from their laundry basket with one hand and she continued to slide her fingers inside her vagina as it continued to be even wetter as she masturbated in silence.

Truth be told she has mixed feelings towards the previous ordeal, one side of her wasn't surprised in general after being seen naked as the two of them had previously taken baths together but only stopped after Shiori discovered puberty as well as the fact how children are made which made her even more aware of Ritsuka as a boy no, as a man, another side of her was in fact embarrassment since she wasn't mentally prepared to show her naked body to Ritsuka.

While another side of her was disappointed that Ritsuka didn't try to take her after having grown into a fine woman, she was after all proud at how her body had matured over the years. Needless to say it was that side that caused her to quietly engage in masturbation to satiate the disappointment she had. However another side of her is essentially disappointed at herself for even considering those thoughts, but that idea is long gone for the time being.

'_Dammit…do you even see me as a woman…_' Shiori thought as she continued to push her fingers deeper inside her. She quietly closed her eyes and just let her imagination take over.

* * *

_"Shiori," Ritsuka said as he pinned Shiori on her bed before she can even react, he pressed his lips against hers. It was a bit forceful truth be told but she can easily tell that he was tense, but still, she was taken by surprise at how rough her first kiss is. But after a while, she simply gave in to his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue slowly snaked its way into her mouth while wrapping her own tongue against his own._

_"I'm sorry I just can't hold back anymore," Ritsuka muttered in an embarrassed look, Shiori, on the other hand, gave him a teasing smile as she moved away a bit to the two took off their clothes._

_"It's alright," She said as she moved close to kiss him. "Just promise me that you won't go rough."_

_"I probably can't…" Ritsuka muttered, but before she can react he quickly pinned her down, he positioned his penis right over her vagina but doing so he looked one last time at Shiori who simply gave him a nod._

_Despite him mentioning that he may not go gentle on her, he was quite gentle as he slowly thrusted inside her. This caused Shiori to let out a yelp of pain as he slowly pushed it in piercing the hymen._

_"That wasn't so bad…" Shiori held back the tears of pain as she noticed blood coming from it. "Y-You can—"_

_Before she can even finish her sentence, Ritsuka began to thrust a little bit faster and rougher inside her once more. This caused her to let out brief moans of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his back and dug his nails around it._

_"Am I going to rough?" He asked worriedly as he paused and caressed his hand against her cheek._

_"No it's fine," She smiled at him slightly panting just like he was. "You can keep going."_

_"In that case, I could go a little rough then," Ritsuka smiled teasingly as he pulled it out and flipped her over spread her butt._

_"Wait you're not going for my anus are you?" She asked worriedly, it was her first time, after all, she was not mentally prepared for that one._

_"Only if you want to," Ritsuka chuckled as he continued to thrust inside her through the vagina once more. This time it went deeper than the other position as Ritsuka began to fondle her chest as the fell to the side as Ritsuka continued to thrust._

_"Shiori!" Ritsuka whispered in her ear. "I'm about to cum."_

_"Yeah…" Shiori turned around to kiss him one more time. "Me too."_

_In just a few more thrusts, Ritsuka pulled it out and came all over her back while Shiori came as well. The two simply lay there exhausted for a moment and eventually turned around and smiled at him._

_"You should have done it inside." She smiled._

* * *

'_Dammit…_' Shiori thought after actually cumming. "What am I thinking…I should just think of him as my brother, nothing more."

She let out a sigh and changed into her clothes. As she did that she heard someone knock on her door, taking her by surprise.

"Shiori…are you in there?" Ritsuka asked on the other side of the door. "Listen I'm really sorry for walking in earlier."

Shiori quietly made her way to the door and leaned close, hoping that he might as well be leaning in there as well.

"It's fine," Shiori answered. "I forgot to lock it anyway."

But before she can let Ritsuka continue an idea popped in her head.

"But…I won't let you off the hook that easily," Shiori smiled as she quietly leaned her back against the door, unknown to her Ritsuka is also leaning his back against the door as well.

"Alright," She heard him chuckle. "What do you have in mind?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow I'm actually surprised a lot of people favorited and followed this story, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Feel Free to leave your reviews here that way I can know what you think.**

* * *

"Magical Girl Musashi: The Movie?" Ritsuka asked, trying his hardest not to laugh at Shiori. True to his word he decided earn her apology by doing something, at first he was worried it might involve something ridiculous but this was something he expected. As a result both of them are now in the Mall lined up to buy tickets.

"Yes." She said in a serious tone. "Treat me tickets to this Movie and I'll let you off the hook."

"Yes ma'am," Ritsuka said with a smile, truth be told he didn't really mind watching a movie with her, plus it's been a while since the two went and hung out like before.

'_Not to mention she looks really cute in her casual outfit._' Ritsuka thought as he snuck a glance to Shiori who was fixated on the poster of Magical Girl. Her outfit today was a white and blue baseball jersey T-shirt underneath a black and white jersey zip jacket and a blue skirt that reached up to her knees accompanied with thigh high boots.

'_I wouldn't be surprised if people mistook her for a model with looking that beautiful,_' He thought, realizing what he was thinking he mentally slapped himself. '_No! No! NO! she's your sister Ritsuka, I don't wanna go into somewhere I can't go back into._'

She turned towards Rituska and caught him staring, he quickly looked away if she found out about it then he'll never hear the end of it.

"So what's the movie about?" Ritsuka asked trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"I'm glad you asked," She gave him a somewhat proud smile. "Remember Super Kamen Kojiro series you used to watch back when we were younger?"

"Yeah what about it?" Ritsuka asked, he used to watch that back then with Shiori.

"Well if you chose to watch the trailer, Kojiro and Musashi finally meet and banded together to defeat a common foe." Shiori said excitedly. "I mean don't you think it's pretty awesome!"

"Wow that is pretty cool," Ritsuka muttered in amazement. "After all, for eleven years it's been hinted that Super Kamen Kojiro and Magical Girl Musashi are in the same universe. People have been making theories and even fanfiction on how the two will meet."

"Exactly!" Shiori smiled happily. "It's what we've waited for eleven years now, all of that series and sequels all led to this! What we've been waiting for!"

"Settle down already," Ritsuka laughed as he patted her on the head. "I get that you're excited, you're practically hopping with joy after all."

The two shared a laughed, but realizing that Ritsuka's hand was still on her head he quickly pulled away.

"Sorry I couldn't help—" Ritsuka apologized earning another angry lecture from Shiori. "—myself?"

He trailed off and saw Shiori with a faint blush in her cheeks as she looked away.

"It's fine, I don't mind." She muttered in embarrassment.

* * *

**Our Secret**

* * *

Shiori tried to distract herself in the movie, but to her surprise, she couldn't. Anything related to Magical Girl Musashi is essentially something that earns her attention, and yet why can't she focus on the film, which was already nearing the climax.

She turned her attention towards the handsome young man sitting next to her right and is more interested in the handsome young man who accompanied her. He wore a black buttoned up shirt underneath a dark red sweater, accompanied with black jeans and running shoes he would have easily passed on as a Model.

'_Dammit, why did you dress up of all times?_' Shiori thought as she switched her attention to both at the film and at Ritsuka, eventually letting out a sigh and took a sip of her drink. '_I mean you could have dressed the way you normally would have, like some deadbeat or something._'

Eventually putting it down, Ritsuka reached for it as well and took a sip as well. Unaware that his actual drink as on his right and took a sip on it. Shiori who watched the whole thing, immediately turned red and focused on the film.

'_That was an indirect kiss!_' Shiori thought trying to calm herself down. '_What am I thinking, dammit Shiori stop overacting to everything that's happening right now!_'

By the end of the Film, as Shiori was still able to enjoy. She came out somewhat tired than expected.

"That was pretty good," Ritsuka smiled as they walked out of the Cinema. "Pretty nostalgic to be honest."

"I told you," Shiori said with a smug smile. "Definitely worth waiting eleven years for."

"Yeah true," Ritsuka chuckled and checked his watch. "Say Shiori. Do you want to look around a bit longer? Since it's still early and all."

Shiori stared at him in mild surprise. But she gave him a cheeky grin and said.

"Fine but you're paying for it."

"Fine by me," Ritsuka said as he offered his hand. "M'lady?"

Shiori slightly hesitated, she wanted the whole movie viewing thing be the only moment where she can act on her feelings for Ritsuka. And yet here he was acting like they're on an actual date, but then again if her assumption was correct this might be the closest thing she can experience as a Date on him.

'_Well there's nothing wrong with acting on this even further,_' Shiori thought innocently as she smiled and held his hand. '_I mean just for this day, at least until I can fall in love with someone else._'

"So where to?" She asked with a light blush as her own soft hands touched the somewhat rough and callous hands he had.

"Well we can always go check the Mall nearby," Ritsuka smiled as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, the small gesture alone gave her a sense of brief happiness. A happiness that she shouldn't receive and is considered a taboo.

"Sounds like a plan," Shiori grinned as they made their way towards the Mall, unaware that a certain Junior from her own school saw them walking towards the Mall holding hands.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Author's Note: Apologies for the delay, had to deal with college for a bit so it took me a bit of a while to regain focus into my work.**

* * *

"Senpai who were you walking in the mall with the other day?" Mash asked as they ate lunch that afternoon in class, Shiori nearly choked on her drink.

"Uh no one in particular," Shiori stammered for a bit.

"You do know that you stammer when you lie right?" Yu Miaoyi pointed out as she readjusted her glasses.

"Ah you actually take note of what I do," Shiori said feigning tears of joy. "I'm touched who would have thought that the—"

"Don't change the subject," Yu Miaoyi and Mash told her simultaneously, causing Shiori to pause for a moment.

"Well…" Shiori said in a low voice. "What did you saw that day?"

"I saw you holding hands with a handsome guy in the Mall the other day." Mash explained, causing Shiori's face to turn immediately red.

"Judging from your reaction he's your boyfriend isn't it?" Yu continued.

"I mean not boyfriend per se," Shiori explained, a part of her wanted to tell them it was just her step-brother but she didn't want to sound weird in front of them nor tell them the fact she is in love with him but can't admit it.

"Kinda like…a childhood friend…." She trailed off, deciding to just go for a white lie instead. "That I've been in love with for a while now."

"So basically you have an obvious crush on him but you're too scared to admit to him." Yu pointed out.

"And he's likely a bit dense if he hasn't noticed how he feels for you," Mash added. "Especially given how love-struck you looked when you were holding hands with him."

"Please don't say it in a painfully blunt way," Shiori said, the words felt as if she had been hit by arrows.

"Then why not tell him then?" Mash and Yu told her in unison.

"It's not as easy as it sounds," Shiori muttered.

"It is because you're too scared to admit your feelings for him?" Mash said innocently.

"Yes," Shiori answered with a nod as she looked down. "I mean I don't—"

"—wanna risk ruining what you went through?" Yu interjected with an exasperated sigh as she rubbed her won eyelids. "Every girl that has fallen for someone they've known for a long time has gone through that, but if you sit idly by and sulk on your feelings then chances are you might lose any chance you have and he might get taken away."

"But I'm really scared," Shiori continued. "I mean the risks in it are too high for me."

That was true if she did chose to admit her feelings for him then how would he react? He'd obviously look at her with disgust, after all, they're siblings (albeit not by blood) so naturally, he'd feel that way. And so the two of them will have to put up with the fact that her first love is essentially her own stepbrother. And even if he does accept her feelings and somehow actually reciprocate, in a one out of a million chances nonetheless, how would their parents react to that? Naturally, their parents would be disgusted and of course angry.

Regardless of if she told him that she loves him, it would naturally end in tears either way. But they're right, she should just muster the courage and face him directly if he rejects her then so be it. At the very least she was able to get her feelings through no matter what.

* * *

**Our Secret**

* * *

Shiori had definitely made up her mind, but the main problem now is to find the right timing to how she'll confess to him. Should she wait for them to get into somewhere private and comfortable then she'll confess? Or should she be a little bit more aggressive?

"I guess it's easier said than done huh," Shiori muttered as she looked at the stuffed toy that Ritsuka gave her, that evening their parents were out tending a business meeting leaving both of them alone, making it the perfect opportunity for her to tell him without letting their parents know of how she feels for him.

"Maybe I should just be more aggressive." She let out a yawn as she made her way downstairs and found Ritsuka already gone and had possibly gone inside his room. With a deep breath and building her confidence up she went upstairs and found herself standing before the door to his room.

She knocked on the door.

"Ritsuka?" She asked in a low voice calling out for him while holding the stuffed toy tightly to ease her tension. "Can I enter?"

"Yeah sure." He answered, she opened the door and found him reading a book near his desk with his reading glasses. "Need something?"

"Ah yeah there's something I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure what is it?" He smiled at her as he took his glasses off while sitting on his bed.

"I Love You," Shiori said as her eyes with Ritsuka. "Not as siblings though, but romantically. I've been in love with you since we were kids, I've been holding onto these feelings for so long that I want to tell you this."

"Oh but you don't have to give me a response," Shiori said looking down and clenching her hands. "I mean I know full that you won't return these feelings since we're still siblings and—"

Her words were cut short as Ritsuka kissed her, for a moment she closed her eyes and savored the kiss fearing that his response followed after it was a rejection. Eventually, he pulled away teasingly and wiped the tears off her cheeks, it was then she finally realized she was actually crying.

"Stubborn as always," Ritsuka smiled as he caressed her cheek. "At least let me give you a response."

"You mean this kiss isn't your response?" Shiori smiled back as he sat next to her.

"Nope," Ritsuka chuckled as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Truth be told I've always felt the same way but I have to hold back since I have to be a brother first. But now that you have told me that, I think it would be fair that I would tell you all this properly."

"Then what now?" Shiori asked worriedly. "I didn't really think this far, to be honest, I never expected you to actually accept how I feel."

"I Love you Shiori," Ritsuka said once more. "Will you please go out with me?"

Shiori smiled, almost holding back her tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes."


End file.
